Imprints
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: It's Nessie's 7th birthday and she starts to realize her true feelings towards Jake. While Bella, Edward, Jake, and the others try to find a way to tell Renesmee about imprinting. Nessie/Jake Rose/Em Kate/Garrett Bella/Ed Alice/Jasper Esme/Carlisle Eleazar/Carmen Tanya/Seth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jake's Pov

It's Nessie's 7th birthday tomorrow even though she looks seventeen, and the Cullens are decorating their house. While Nessie and I go on a walk "come on Jakey" I hear her call from ahead of me "do you want human of wolf?" I asked "human" she answered so I run up to her "so are you excited?" I asked "yep" she said "good" I said, "so how many leeches did your family invite"?" I asked "Jake." She said "sorry, I mean vampires" I said "well 20 I think" she said "did you invite the wolves?" she asked "yeah" I said "are they coming?" she asked "Jared, Sam, Embry, Quil, Brady, Collin, and Will are but Paul can't, and Leah and Seth will be there" I said "yay!" she exclaimed. "I've got a question for you" I said "what is it?" she asked "which of the pack do you like as friends other than me?" I asked "Seth, Jared, Will, and Brady, oh and Leah" she said "but you're my favorite" she said kissing my cheek "thanks" I said, "you know Jakey, I have a question for you" she said "shoot" I said "why are you always around?" she asked "not that I don't want you around" she said "well we are friends" I said "yeah" she said "come on Nessie we should head home" I said. We started walking back and we got to the Cullens' house "hey Ness what did you two do?" Blondie asked and Nessie put her hand on Rosalie's face after a minute Blondie nodded "where's my parents" Nessie asked "upstairs in Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room" she said and Nessie ran up the stairs "good answer dog" she said referring to what Ness had asked me "yeah" I mumbled "I'm sure Bella and Edward will tell her soon" she said "okay Blondie I have to go see Seth now, bye" I said "bye dog" she said. I ran out to the forest and phased 'Seth you there?' I thought 'yep' he said 'wow you and Rose actually had a somewhat civilized conversation?' he wondered 'come on Seth, they aren't that bad... anymore' I added 'I know' he gloated. 'So how many?' he asked referring to the number of vampires coming tomorrow 'probably around twenty' I said 'you told Ness that Paul couldn't come?' he asked 'Paul might let it slip about imprinting' I said 'oh. Right' he said

Rosalie's Pov

After Jacob left I went to go talk to Edward and Bella, so I headed upstairs. I got to Alice's room and knocked on the door "come in Rose" Edward said 'we need to talk' I thought he nodded "hey, Ness why don't you and Aunt Alice got pick out something for you to wear tomorrow?" he asked "okay" Renesmee said and her and Alice left. "What is it?" Bella asked "you need to tell her soon" I said Bella looked confused but Edward nodded "Renesmee, about Jacob and the imprinting thing" I said "oh" she said "soon" I added "do you think she is ready?" Bella asked Edward "well she is very mature and from what she thinks, she is starting to like him a more than a friend" Edward said "so that's a yes?" she asked "yeah" he said "but not tomorrow, she needs to be happy on her birthday not confused" I said "Thursday?" I asked "yeah" Edward agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't' own Twilight

Chapter 2

Rosalie's Pov

Today is Nessie's birthday party and I have a feeling she will like my gift 'Edward Stay out of my mind, damn it' I thought. Emmett came in our room "do you think Nessie Will like her gift?" he asked "yes I do" I said "good" he said "oh yeah and we are on guest greeting" he added "ugh, fine" I said and we 'walked' down the stairs and to the porch the first to come were the Irish coven "hi how are you?" I asked "good" Maggie said before her and her coven entered. The Amazons were next "how's it going" Emmett asked "good" Zafrina answered before they entered. Then was the Denali's "hi, so Garrett how are you doing as a vegetarian?" I asked "good" he said they all walked in.

1 hour later

Most of the guests had arrived so Emmett and I went in to talk to guests I went over to the Denalis "hi, guys how've you been?" I asked "fine, and you?" Kate asked "we've been great here except for the occasional mutt" I said "are they that bad?" Tanya asked "well no, but they are annoying" I state "so what wolves are coming?" Kate asked "um all except one" I said unsure "well how many are there?" Garrett asked "eleven so yeah ten are coming" I said "when are they coming?" Tanya asked, and as if on cue I could hear ten heartbeats and smell wet dog "now" I said getting up and going to let them in. the leader knocked and I opened it "hi Sam" I said "Rosalie" he said politely "you can head in" I said "thanks" he said before him and the dogs entered.

Seth's Pov

I decided I would go say hello to everyone so I walked to the first coven I saw, the Denalis I think, "hi" I said "hi, your Seth right?" a man with a Spanish accent asked "yep" I said "this is Carmen, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya" he pointed to each of them and I smiled and made I contact with all of them but when I made I contact with Tanya I saw flashes of us in the future together holding hands, talking, hunting, kissing then I broke eye contact "um excuse me" I said stupidly and they nodded. Crap I just imprinted on a vampire. I went out into the woods and sat under a tree, what should I do?

Tanya's Pov

When that boy Seth left I felt a pull and a pain in my heart, what the hell just happened? He left so suddenly why? I decided I needed to hunt "I'm going to go hunting" I told no one in particular and got up and left I ran into the forest and found the scent of a deer I followed it until I saw three deer I tackled two and drained them not getting a drop of blood on my new shirt when I was walking back I spotted Seth under a tree, I walked up to him "hey Seth what are you doing out here all alone?" I asked "thinking" he stated simply "you?" he asked "hunting" I said "cool" he said "can I sit?" I asked "yeah, sure" he said and scooted over I sat "what are you thinking about" I asked "have you ever heard of imprinting?" he asked not answering my question "um it's what your friend did to Renesmee right?" I questioned "yeah, and it makes you connected forever when you're apart you feel this king of pull or pain in your heart" he said. That's what I felt when he left "you didn't answer my question about what you were thinking about" I said "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get made okay?" he said "okay" I said "I um kinda imprinted on you" he mumbled "What?" I asked not believing what he said "it chooses you I didn't mean to" he said "no it's fine" I said "really" he asked "really Seth you aren't that bad, plus you're kind of cute" I said and if I could blush I would've been beat red by now "so now the tough part is telling the others" he said oh right I hadn't thought about what the others might think. "C'mon lets go" he said helping me up, we walked back to the house hand in hand

I still have to have them tell Nessie but I thought this was kind of cute, so review please


End file.
